


An Hour in the Meadow

by BabyBoyBolide, Skyheartstar13



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Camper!David, Counselor!Max, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Max is horrible, Rape, Twisted Camp AU, X (A self insert Max OC), non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyheartstar13/pseuds/Skyheartstar13
Summary: (X is Max from an AU called the Twisted Camp AU. More information will be posted soon!!!)X and Davey have had a great friendship going on for a few years now. Of course, everyone knows Davey has a crush on Max, including Max himself. The counselor decides to take advantage of the situation like he has every other time he's met someone in such a vulnerable state.





	An Hour in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> X, also known as Max or Maxziel is from my Twisted Camp AU, which I plan to begin working on and publishing soon. It's as twisted as the name leads you to believe. :P
> 
> This is a oneshot and has a lot of graphic detail of the rape of a child. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Other than that, I really hope you all enjoy 13 pages of smut!
> 
> This is somewhat closely related to my own childhood trauma and CSA. Please try not to be a dick. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read.

Max hated this time of year. Summer. Summer fucking sucked. Although he lived at camp year round and he always worked with kids during spring, summer, and autumn, summer was always the worst. He was stuck with them for the longest. Now here he was, hands in his pockets, jacket tied around his waist, steel toed, black work boots tied tight enough that they could hurt, undercut freshly shaved. He scowled slightly as he watched the quartermaster drive up with the bright yellow, refurbished school bus full of children.   
  
_ I fucking hate summer. _

 

Once the bus had stopped, he wasn’t surprised that the first child to rush off the bus was his favorite camper; the only one he liked, really. Davey had been coming to camp since he was 8. He was ten now, and had actually grown quite a bit compared to most other boy’s his age. At first, the camper was a complete nuisance. The freckled boy had a habit of acting like a brat, which often led to Max getting irritated with him and punishing him often, or even just blowing him off completely. However, learning more and more about each other, the counselor and camper pair had grown quite close and were known for being a troublesome duo in Camp Campbell. Although it was well known that David had a massive crush on the head counselor that could be annoying at times, Max really hadn’t seemed to mind at all.

 

“What’s up, Max?” Davey questioned as he crossed his arms and put his weight onto one foot, trying to look as cool as the curly-haired brunet always seemed to appear.

 

“Not much, Davey. I’m just about ready to ditch already; we haven’t even done the yearly tour. How was your summer?” The counselor quirked his brow.

 

The freckled boy pouted slightly as he thought for a moment. “It sucked. My parents are always working and never seem to have time for me. It’s a big load of hooey.”   
  
Chuckling at the boy’s failed attempt to swear, Max ruffled his hair. “I know how that goes, Kiddo. Maybe this summer can make up for it. We could always ditch these losers and go hang somewhere. I found a really nice spot in the woods we could relax in.” He sneered and turned on his heel as he saw the ginger break out in a smile, knowing he wouldn’t refuse.

 

_ Time to make this summer just a little bit better. _

 

_ \--- _

 

David feigned a pout but couldn’t help but give a soft smile. How could he pretend to be upset when the brunet’s handsome smile was so distracting? Frankly, the snake bites, as Max called them, didn’t help. The black piercings only made the older male look more attractive each time he spoke.

 

“It better, Max! Or else I’m blaming you!” The redhead joked, trotting happily behind the counselor as they made their way towards one of the paths meant for less experienced hikers. He glared up at Max as he pulled out one of his famous menthol cancer sticks and placed it between his lips. The flicker of a lighter was seen as the woods gradually got darker.   
  
A hand reached down and grabbed his, squeezing lightly as Max pulled the cigarette from his lips. “The woods get darker the deeper we go. I don’t want you getting lost.” He said without sparing a glance down at the blushing preteen.

 

_ X is so cool! _ __  
__  
David couldn’t help but notice how much stronger and bigger the counselor’s hand was compared to his. It made him feel safe and loved. The redhead couldn’t help the feeling of admiration and love that swelled up in his chest as the brunet continued on as if nothing were out of the ordinary, kicking up dirt along the trail until they finally broke from the path.

 

The trek was mostly quiet until they reached about half an hour in. They closed in on an area where the sun was visible through the trees and David’s eyes went wide. It was a beautiful meadow with two trees across from each other at opposite ends. Thanks to the open area and lack of trees, more sunlight came in and allowed many wildflowers to grow in the grass, which was taller and brighter than the rest of the woodland they’d hiked through.

 

The freckled ginger beamed and squeezed Max’s hand in his excitement as his forest green eyes stared up at the camp counselor. “Whoa, X!” He exclaimed as his eyes practically sparkled as he bounced up and down slightly. “Is this, like, a surprised place? Does anyone else know about this?” He loved the idea of Max sharing a secret with him and him alone.

 

His expression faltered slightly as the brunet pulled his hand away. A whimper was caught in his throat as he watched Max leisurely walk over to one of the trees and plop down, leaning back against it as he put his cigarette out against the bark and politely put it back into the paper box it had once came from. This spot was obviously precious to him.

 

“Just you and I, Davey.” He crooned as he patted his thighs, hesitantly inviting the preteen to sit with him under the cool shade of the tree. “You better not tell anyone else about this, you little shit. I don’t want those brats ruining this spot for me.”

 

The 10 year-old happily placed himself into Max’s lap and leaned back against his chest as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit, though he wasn’t sure why. “I don’t want them here either, Max! Nobody is as cool as us!” He exclaimed happily.

 

“Yeah,” Max started, “Nobody is as cool as you, Davey.” Arms lazily snaked around his shoulders and he flushed brighter, his face burning as he felt an unusual feeling build up in his gut. “You’re a good kid.” The toned brunet gently nuzzled into his copper hair and he felt his heart beating faster.

 

\---

 

“Coming from you, that really means a lot! I-...” The preteen trailed off in his lap for a moment before continuing, “- I really like you a lot, Max!”

 

_ Fucking bingo. _

 

The 18 year-old counselor felt a sinister grin creep onto his face and he had to nuzzle his nose into David’s hair again to make himself seem completely content. “I’m glad you like me, David! I like you, too. You’re a good kid who deserves a lot better than what you get at home. You’re also a great camper.”

 

He felt the sun-kissed ginger bounce in his lap slightly and his breath hitched. “Am I your favorite?” X could practically hear the grin on Davey’s face right now.

 

Reaching his hands down, he gently gripped the boy’s waist, holding him still as he felt the heat begin to pool to his groin from the sudden movement in his lap. “Yeah, you are.” He hissed slightly. “But you can’t move in my lap like that, you little shit.”   
  
David obeyed the man’s orders and stopped his energetic bouncing, opting to lean back into the man’s chest and relax as he set his hands on Maxwell’s knees. Sliding his arms under the smaller pair, he wrapped them around the boy’s waist, holding him close. He was content to just sit and let his plan silently go into motion with a single sentence that he knew would catch the preteen’s attention as he hugged him close, Davey’s back pressed flush against his chest. “You’re a good boy, Davey.”   
  
The boy gently rested his hands on top of Max’s over his waist as he spoke. “I like being a... good boy for you. You’re really nice to me when I am. It makes me feel good.” David mumbled shyly as his superior kissed the top of his head. “I also like it when you kiss me, Max.”

 

_ Hook, line, and sinker. _

 

“Oh, really?” Max crooned, gently leaning down and kissing his cheek. “What about when I kiss you here?” His lips ghosted down the side of his face before he gently kissed the side of the boy’s neck under his jaw, enjoying the small squeak that flew out of the ginger’s mouth.

 

“That feels… Nice.” David stated, squirming in the darker man’s lap. “Can… Can you do it again?”

 

_ Oh fuck yes. _

 

\---

 

The redhead flushed as he felt Max kiss at his neck again, moving closer down to the base of his neck before feeling teeth lightly sink into the skin and suckle gently. A shudder went down David’s spine as he moaned softly and squirmed. He felt the counselor roll his hips up into his rear. “M-... Max!” He gasped in surprise at the feeling.

 

_ What  _ **_was_ ** _ that? _

 

The small boy felt his body burning up as he squirmed slightly. He couldn’t sit still, too embarrassed and antsy to do so. This was all so new to him, but he really enjoyed it and wanted more. Curiously, he could feel something in the brunet’s pants as Max rutted up against him.

  
  


Continuing to gently grind up against his shorts, Max gave a soft groan as he pulled away and gently lapped at his neck. A large hand moved down his waist to the hem of his shirt, fingertips gently grazed his belly before rubbing up to his chest and over one of his nipples, which drew a soft gasp from his lips at the unusually soft touch.

 

“Holy shit-” Max gasped, “-you sound so good like that, Baby Boy.” The words sent a shiver up David’s back and he hesitantly shifted in the leading counselor’s lap, facing him now as he nuzzled into the green Camp Campbell counselor shirt, grinding his hips down.

 

_ Feels… Funny. It’s too hot. _

 

A small groan was forced out of his throat as Max gently twirled his thumb around the preteen’s nipple before pinching it lightly as his own hips pressed down against X’s, whose were rutting up into his a bit aggressively. He didn’t mind. While it was getting hot, he didn’t want to leave and risk Max getting annoyed because they had to stop whatever they were doing. The 18 year-old really seemed to like it.

 

Heart beating out of his chest, he confided in Max with a glowing hot face as the rest of his body began to glare up, too. “My… My penis feels funny, Max.” David whispered very shyly as he pressed his knees together as Max’s hand slithered down between his legs and pressed against the front of his shorts. “You shouldn’t-… I don’t think you’re supposed to be touching me there, Max.”   
  
“It’s alright, Baby Boy.” Max gasped as he rubbed himself up into David’s much smaller hips. “I’m your boyfriend. I’m allowed to touch you there if I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?”

 

_ He likes me! _

 

“I think-” David gasped as he felt something hard and thick press against his member through the front of his shorts. “I want you to be my boyfriend, Max. Please! I really like you and I’ve been trying to tell you all day how much I love yo-” A shudder ran down his spine as the brunet counselor cut him off by pressing a gentle finger to his lips. The counselor’s following words were gentle.

 

“If that’s what you want, Davey. We can be boyfriends, Baby Boy.” Max was looking down at him, licking his lips with a predatory gaze in his bright green eyes as one hand slid out from under his shirt and gently reached up to his face, squeezing David’s cheeks between his fingers, forcing his jaw open. With a soft moan, Max gently licked his tongue over the redhead’s.

 

There was a small bump on the man’s tongue from his tongue being pierced with a small light blue ball that the camper had seen in the past. With a gentle gasp, David had pushed his hips down into his boyfriend’s, groaning as the man rubbed the muscles of their mouths together before pulling away. “Yes, please.” The boy gasped, his hands gripping X’s shirt now as he held on tightly.

 

_ So good. _

 

David’s head was spinning as the pleasure began to get to him. His boyfriend had slipped a hand into the front of his shorts and underwear and had begun running a thumb over his hardened member’s tip. Gently rutting his hips forward, he gave a desperate whimper as he felt heat pooling in his nether, a pressure beginning to build around his manhood. “Max, I-” His eyelids fluttered for a moment before continued, “Something’s happening, Max!” The redhead yelped, as with that exclamation, the toned man squeezed him rather roughly, his member throbbing in response to the pain as he let out a pathetic moan, shudders running up his spine.

 

The redhead let out a pitiful whimper at the new sensation and gasped, arching his back, indecisive of whether he should ask for more or pull away as he teared up, his bottom lip quivering. Feeling the tears run down his cheeks, he gave a soft sob as he closed his eyes. It hurt so much, but a new feeling was rushing up his spine and he couldn’t help the embarrassing flush in his face or the heat in his lower regions, which made him cry more.

 

_ It hurts so much. _

 

Without warning, he was thrown backwards down onto Max’s jacket, which he had apparently thrown on the ground for him to lay on. His eyes shot open as he pressed his knees together and looked up at the brunet counselor, who was gazing down at him with piercing green eyes that bore directly through his body. The toned man was now holding his famous pocket knife, which he’d let David play with so many times before when they’d ditched camp activities. Surprised, his eyes went wide as he let out another soft cry, tears running down his face and neck onto the soft blue jacket beneath him.   
  
“I like it when you cry, David. It suits you.” Max crooned with a sinister smirk on his face as he gently trailed the silver-edged black blade of the gleaming knife down the preteen’s front as a desperate whimper escaped his trembling lips.

 

\---

 

Of course, it wasn’t the first time Max had did this. The brunet was very well known by his friends for getting high and going around forcing himself onto people. For once, however, he wasn’t high. While he didn’t need to force himself onto the other, as David would most likely be a very willing victim, he couldn’t help his sudden burst of sadism let him take complete control of the situation.

 

Admiring the way the redhead was sniveling and whimpering, he gently ran the knife down the front of the camper’s chest and to his shorts, where he cut the button off and pulled on them. The zipper easily came undone and he discarded them, grabbing them by the rim and yanking them down to Davey’s knees before pressing his knees down into the boy’s ankles, forcing his legs apart as he pulled the shorts down and off of the ginger’s legs.   
  
David was shaking and sniffling and squirming. X couldn’t help but snicker slightly at the pathetic sight of the camper beneath him. The freckled boy looked so pathetic as he let out a choked sob, frightened at the knife hovering above his abdomen, lifting the hem of his shirt until it was up just above his belly, exposing the pale freckled skin just below his ribcage. Noticing the strained twitch in the red briefs below his waist, he ran the back of the knife down to the white rim as the boy tried his hardest to hold his breath and stop crying.

 

_ He’s so perfect when he looks so fucking broken. _

 

Feeling his heart flutter, the 18 year-old leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy’s belly, trailing them upwards until he pressed a gentle kiss against the base of his neck and then his chin and finally his lips. “You’re such a good boy, David… Don’t worry… This is just for show, I would never hurt you, Baby Boy. I promise.” His red tongue flicked over his lips as his left hand reached down and palmed at himself through his jeans, forcing a soft grunt out from his lips.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, David. You’re being too much of a Good Boy for me to that.” The knife trailed lower, the purposefully broken and dulled tip allowing him to gently press it against the area above the boy’s groin and pull his briefs down until his member was exposed to the warm summer air. “Can you promise that you’re gonna be a Good Boy, Davey?”   
  
A gentle nod accompanied with a quivering bottom lip was the boy’s response as he hesitantly spread his legs slightly, allowing the counselor to grab the briefs and pull them off completely. “I can, Max… I promise.” David said with a quivering lip, trying to keep his legs apart, despite them shaking slightly. Looking down at Davey with a predatory gaze, Max brought the white rimmed red briefs up to his face and inhaled slowly as he squeezed himself through his jeans, giving a soft groan. They smelled like David. They smelled like pine and sweet spring scents and everything related to nature. Tossing them aside, he returned his attention to the situation at hand.

 

_ Yes. He’s so perfect for me. _

 

“Perfect.” Max remarked as he undid his belt and button, slowly sliding his zipper down. David was watching him with somewhat fearful, somewhat curious eyes as his right hand skillfully moved the black blade of the large pocket knife down, tracing along the small shaft of the preteen, which made him twitch slightly. He could have almost laughed at the startled squeak the boy let out as he carefully watched the knife slide down to his tip and fall flat against his urethra. The blade smeared Davey’s precum across his tip before Max brought the blade up to his mouth and ran the side of it gently down his tongue, smirking open-mouthed at the way the boy flushed and his small member twitched.

 

While none of this was new to Maxwell and he was quite skilled in this, it was obvious just how new the redheaded boy was to all of this. The counselor couldn’t help but give a groan at the thought, palming at himself through his boxer briefs before pulling his thick shaft free from its prison as he looked down at the small ginger under him with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. Stroking himself once, he let the freckled redhead watch the precum gather at his tip as his breath hitched.

 

The man couldn’t help but drink in the sight of David as the boy shyly hugged his chest, looking away with a sheepish, embarrassed smile on his face. As Max’s eyes slowly trailed down, he could see the small trail of red hair that was beginning to grow on the preteen’s nether region. It stood out from his sun-kissed skin, but that only added to the appeal as the counselor licked his lips. The ginger was small, but he was hard already and twitching as he tried his hardest to keep his legs from closing, obviously trying his best to be a good boy for Maxwell as he had promised. The camper’s yellow camp shirt risen halfway up his torso, the rise and fall of the boy’s slender, freckled chest was easy to see.

 

Max admired the way the small boy’s breath hitched and his chest rose when he brought the knife back down to the tip of his small, twitching boyhood and gently pressed the dull tip against his urethra, poking inside slightly as he smirked. Turning the knife around so the flat back of the blade was facing the boy’s prick, he gently ran the black blade down the ginger’s shaft to his base, basking in the small shudders and soft mewls the boy gave at the almost tickling sensation the knife gave that made his member twitch as he looked up at Max with teary eyes. Locking eyes with the camper, he gently pulls the knife away and licked his lips.

 

“Open your mouth for me, Baby Boy.” The brunet said, his eyes glaring down at David, piercing directly through his heart with an arrow of authority that sent a shudder down the camper’s spine. Luckily, the redhead did as he was told, and Max scooted closer, his hips straddling the boy’s chest as he reached down and gently grabbed a fistful of red hair, his thumb running over David’s forehead reassuringly as he gently pressed his precum soaked tip against the small pair of soft pink lips. “Wider, David.” The man’s tone was dark.

 

\---

 

The scary tone of his superior’s voice made him shudder slightly before he obeyed, opening his mouth wider, just enough that the tip of Max’s throbbing, leaking member could fit inside. He gave a slightly startled grunt as the appendage slid into his mouth a few inches, almost to the edge of his tongue. It was difficult not to bite down since it was so large compared to his small mouth, but he fought the urge, knowing that it would hurt the man.

 

When his boyfriend spoke, Davey felt his member twitch and he blushed furiously. “Suck, David. Don’t use your teeth. Use your tongue.” Unsure of what he was doing, he hesitantly suckled lightly, closing one of his eyes while the other looked up at Max as he gently slid his tongue back and forth on the underside of the man’s tip and a small part of his shaft. He could feel a somewhat warm, salty tasting fluid run over his tongue, but he couldn’t question what it was, as it easily slid down his throat each time he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth.

 

He heard a hiss from above him as Max gently tightened his grip in the boy’s hair and pulled his manhood out an inch or so. “Stop fucking swallowing all the time, David. Fuck. Just let your spit gather there, it makes it easier for both of us. Besides, I wanna see what that cute little freckled face of yours looks like when you’re drooling because I’m shoving my cock down your throat.” The camper wasn’t sure why, but he felt his member twitch as his lover slid himself back into his mouth and back down into his throat.

 

Tears pooled in his eyes and he reached up to squeeze the brunet’s thighs as he felt spit pool in his mouth and his throat contract suddenly, but Max was quick to pull back before pushing in again, making the boy gag this time as tears slid down his cheeks now. When the 18 year-old pulled out of his mouth for a moment, his tongue followed suit, gently lapping at the throbbing tip as the older man pulled out. He didn’t know why he did that, or why his body was reacting in such a way, but he couldn’t help the blush that crept up to his face when he realized that Maxwell’s girthy shaft had forced saliva to slide out of the corner of his lips. When his forest green eyes flickered shyly upwards to meet lighter ones, he felt the man’s legs shaking in his grasp when his tip was licked again.   
  
“Well, aren’t you just the most eager little slut, Davey?” Max crooned as he leaned over the boy’s head before gripping his hair tightly and forcing the boy to lean his head forward as he pushed his hips up into David’s face. The redhead gave a soft grunt as he tried to relax, swallowing on the man’s shaft as he felt somewhat short, trimmed pubic hairs tickle his upper lip and the underside of his nose. He could feel his throat bulging as Max ground his hips into his face with a soft moan before finally sliding back out, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth before following after the intrusion and then clinging to his lips and chin. His eyes were watery again as the man pushed back in, sliding deep down into his throat as he gagged slightly, so he had to close them.

 

When he finally had the coherency to open his eyes again, having adjusted to the intrusion in his throat much more than before, his gaze flickered up towards Max as he squeezed the man’s thighs. The brunet had his brows knit in concentration, looking directly down at David as the redhead easily let his girthy shaft slide in and out of his throat over and over again, only occasionally gagging now as he drooled slightly from the saliva that had gathered in his mouth.

 

With a shaky breath, Max finally pulled out, holding the boy’s head away as the copper-haired 10 year-old lapped at the slit in his tip, making his legs twitch again as he slid his legs back down, allowing him to tower over David. The boy couldn’t help but admire every movement the brunet made, his heart racing in anticipation each time Max looked over him with that piercing gaze that sent a shudder down his spine and made his manhood move in the excitement of it all. All of these new feelings and sensations were getting the better of him and made him squirm slightly.

 

There was an odd pressure building up in his lower regions that had his body burning and his prick aching and he wasn’t sure why. His head was spinning and his jaw hurt and his penis hurt and his body was  **burning** . Gripping the man’s shirt, he finally swallowed the feeling in his gut and hesitantly leaned his head up towards Maxwell’s, closing his eyes as he pressed their lips together for a brief moment before pulling away, completely embarrassed at what he’d just done. The redhead went wide-eyed when the man had reached a hand up and gripped his jaw, squeezing his cheeks hard enough that his mouth was forced open slightly and X’s tongue reached inside, gently running over Davey’s.

 

Unable to think, Davey hesitantly repeated the action back to the brunet, hesitantly running his tongue up Max’s until he tasted the soft metal of the piercing on his tongue. He squeaked and pulled away when he felt something warm and wet press against his rear, his head spinning from the quick movement. A hand on his chest gently pressed him back flat against the jacket under him and he squirmed in anticipation and confusion, looking up at Max. He couldn’t think enough to figure out what was going on until something wet pressed against his ring of muscle.

 

“M-... Max?” David looked up at him with fear filled eyes, quivering slightly as the man merely licked his lips in response, bright green eyes stared down at him with an emotion the redhead couldn’t pinpoint, but it scared him.

 

“Relax, Baby Boy. This is gonna hurt, but it will go away soon, I promise. Just-” X’s sentence was interrupted with a quivering breath. “-Don’t hide your noises from me. Let me hear you.” His tone was soft as he leaned over the boy and grabbed his wrists in one hand, pinning them above the preteen’s head with a little bit of force.

 

David felt embarrassingly exposed. His shirt barely covered him anymore, and his member was hard, aching as it twitched and reached out for Max, begging for attention. The ginger felt like he was burning up, his body trying to adjust to all the new sensations being forced onto him. (Not that he minded. Really, he didn’t.) Feeling his back arch slightly as the man hovered over him and grabbed his right thigh, bending it upwards and pressing it hard against the covering and grass beneath them.

 

_ What’s he doing? It hurts. _

 

\---

 

Smirking, Max pressed his hips upwards, letting his soaked tip rub teasingly against David’s unprepared entrance before pressing against it slightly, to little avail. His tip just barely parted the boy’s ring of muscle when he tried to force his way in.

 

The brunet admired the way the boy arched his back and whimpered when he tried to force his way in. He felt himself twitch at the sight of the boy becoming teary-eyed beneath him. Letting go of the small preteen’s thigh just below the knee, he gave a slight growl in his voice as he spoke. “Don’t move your leg, David.”

 

Reaching his hand down to his shaft, he gave a slight huff through his nose and stroked himself once, squeezing himself rather tightly, forcing precum to gather at his tip. With a gentle hiss, he pressed himself against David again and began forcing his way into the boy until his tip popped in with a bit of difficulty. He throbbed when he heard the soft, slightly broken sob that escaped from his redheaded victim’s lips.

 

_ Shit. He’s so fucking tight! _

 

As a quivering breath left his lips and Davey arched his back again, Max began gently pushing through the tightness that separated them, bringing his hand back down to squeeze the child’s small thigh. Feeling the boy’s hole trying to squeeze and force him out only pushed him closer to his edge when he heard the boy cry out slightly in pain, giving a high-pitched yelp. “Max! It hurts!” The boy’s cries made him ache even more as he gave a labored grunt, pushing his hips up suddenly, acting out on his impulse of sadism.

 

Max looked down at David as he forced his way into the boy’s tight hole, basking in the yelps, strangled sobs, and tears that were given to him for his efforts. Max leaned down, gently kissing the pair of trembling soft pink lips, letting the redhead adjust slightly as he pressed their foreheads together. A few moments later, he began pulling his hips back. Regaining his composure with an unsteady breath, he pulled his head from Davey’s and looked down at the shaking boy who arched his back with a gasp when he felt the thick member graze roughly across his prostate.

 

“Oh, fuck. You’re so fucking tight, Baby. Feels so fucking good.” His tone was unusually compassionate as he forced his way back into the warmth of the boy’s body with a slight gasp. The counselor could feel the way David’s body shook as blood welled up around the tear in his hole. Despite this, Max didn’t stop; pushing into the boy with a bit more force, working him loose around his thick dick each time he pulled out, letting the boy shake and sob silently under him.

 

Gritting his teeth, he fucked into the preteen with abandon, moving his throbbing shaft in and out of the boy as fast as he could as he gave an occasional shuddering moan or labored grunt or groan. His eyes were locked on David the whole time, gratefully soaking in the way the boy cried softly, tears streamed down his freckled face, his back arching each time the man forced his way up against his prostate. The green-eyed counselor was relentless, constantly forcing his way into the tight tunnel of the boy’s insides, enjoying the feeling of everything shifting around to make room for him, the way the boy’s dick twitched each time he painfully pushed his way past the sensitive prostate. He could see his dick just barely poking out from the boy’s abdomen each time he drove in to his hilt.

 

_ Oh my Gods, he looks so fucking broken. He’s so perfect. _

 

It wasn’t long before the boy became too easily overstimulated, the force constantly grinding against his prostate and forcing his back to arch, vision to blur, his muscles squeezing Max so tight that the man couldn’t drive in or out of him anymore. Davey came with a scream as his body shook and he gave a pitiful sob when tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. His orgasm was unexpected on both ends and suddenly drove X over his edge as he gripped the boy’s wrists in a bruising grasp and his hips stuttered.

 

“Shit-! David!” Max groaned as he felt himself release inside of the writhing boy under him, who was sobbing and weakly stuttering the man’s name, begging him as he came deep inside of the redhead. Begging for what, Max couldn’t hear as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, letting his throbbing member shoot string after string of his seed into the writhing boy. When his orgasm finally began to dwindle down, his eyes fluttered open as he pulled out of the boy with a soft gasp, letting himself begin to go soft as he leaned down over David, releasing his wrists and his leg.

 

The boy was crying softly, his chest rising and falling heavily as Max gently held him close and pressed gentle and sweet kisses all over his lover’s face, holding him close and gently stroking the side of his face. “Shh… It’s alright, Baby Boy. You did such an amazing job. You’re amazing, Davey. You’re such a great boyfriend.” He gently rubbed the boy’s wrists as he spoke, kissing them. The gentle affections and attention made the boy giggle, his sobs dying down now as he hugged Max around the neck.

 

“I- I’m glad you think so, Max! I think- I think you’re a great boyfriend! That… It… It hurt, but it also felt… Good?” The freckled boy nearly blushed as bright as his hair as Max gently kissed his forehead, holding him close.

 

_ He’s perfect. _

 

Feeling his heart swell, the counselor gently grabbed the little camper’s legs and wrapped them around his waist the best he could, pressing gentle little kisses all across the boy’s face and neck as he held him close. “You’re so perfect, Davey. I love you so much. You’re such a good little boy. You did so well.” He smiled when he heard Davey giggling softly under him before bringing his bruised wrists up to his face, wiping his face off as he sniffled slightly.

 

“Can… Can we do that again soon, Max?” Davey asked shyly, squeezing his legs the best he could around the brunet’s waist as he averted his gaze from the man, a sheepish look on his face.

 

Max groaned softly at the thought, smirking as he gently kissed at the boy’s cheek, holding him close as he gently began trailing a hand down from the boy’s face to his chest, rubbing the preteen’s warm, smooth belly before he began letting his hand naturally move down the path towards the boy’s small red pubic hairs. David gave a soft gasp.

 

“Of course, Baby Boy. Anything for you. Is now okay?” Max couldn’t help but let his tongue poke out and flicker across his lips in anticipation as his dark gaze stared back into David’s far too eager one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (To an extent.)
> 
> I hate X so much, yet I love his horrible character. He's an evil man who needs to be hit by a car. In the Twisted Camp AU, Max is a rapist and has been since he was 15. He's a survivor of years of Sexual Abuse at the hands of Cameron Campbell himself, and it's still ongoing during the present time of the story. I'll... Start to work on that soon? Maybe?
> 
> If you are having pedophilic thoughts or fantasies and fear you may have trouble controlling them, I strongly urge you to get help. You may not be able to change your attraction, but you are able to learn how to control yourself around minors and learn how to be a better person. When you love children, you help them by making yourself the better person. You are not a monster for your attraction, but you are if you act out on said attraction.
> 
> See you all soon!


End file.
